User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Reviews Episode Four: Sanjay and Craig
Welcome back to SSK Reviews. Today, we will be taking a look at Nick's newest Nicktoon "Sanjay and Craig" Stuff on this show reviewed for sh*t and giggles This almost looks like a Bob's Burgers cartoon. That's all I have to say. Goodbye. Fine. I'll say more. Sanjay and Craig is about a boy named Sanjay who befriends a talking snake named Craig. They go on crazy adventures and go through these things by disguising theirselves (ex: doctors) This show just said "annoyance" through the promos, and Nick was doing something they've been doing since the introduction of the Nick app and Nick Studio 10: interrupting the show. They promoted Sanjay and Craig by interrupting the show and giving us a sneak peek of the show. However, they DID do one good thing: THEY ACTUALLY PAUSED THE SHOW SO WE WON'T MISS ANYTHING! Atleast they are doing something right now. What's next? Oh right, PETA cancelling Nick Studio 10. Anyways, I couldn't recognize any voices of the voice cast except for Grey DeLisle (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Scooby-Doo, The Fairly OddParents). I could've sworn I heard Tara Strong's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Teen Titans, Drawn Together) voice somewhere. Well, today was the series premiere and I was suprised to like it. The show might be for kids, but they actually get away with bird poop on the titular characters. And Homestar mistaken that for... human ejaluation. Oh Homestar, you silly goose! Cartoons can't get away with anything these days... wait nevermind. Cartoons CAN get away with anything. Now I've been reminded of a certain scene from Sym-Bionic Titan. Anyways, let me review the episodes that aired today. Brett Venom, M.D. Sanjay's mother announces to Sanjay that the world's first butt transplant will be taking place. Sanjay and Craig decide to sneak into the hospital to see the transplant. They try to avoid Sanjay's mother, and thus disguising theirselves as doctors. They are about to witness the butt transplant, before the doctor operating the surgery could begin as he is warned that the president needs a butt transplant.... Craig volunteers to perform the surgery, and they find out that their next door neighbor who hates snakes, Mr. Noodman, is revealed to be the patient. He goes crazy when he sees behind Craig's disguise and chases the boy and snake through the hospital until he is caught and gets a 40-inch butt. Well.... moving on. Laugh Quake Sanjay and Craig are annoyed by the way they laugh, so they try to find a better laugh. After tons of times trying to copy other people's laughs, they decide to never laugh again.... until they are covered in "bird poop". The way they laugh somehow causes the destruction of the city. That REALLY escalated quickly. What I think about this show This show is good. It's juvenile, yet it's smart and funny. However, it has gross and absurd jokes that wouldn't fit to today's humour in cartoons. Anyways, I think this show would do better if it aired in the 90s, but eh. 8.5 out of 10 would watch again. That's my rating. Thanks for reading. I don't know what I'll review next time, but until then, I'll just be doing normal business. Farewell. Category:Blog posts Category:SSK Reviews